


臆病者達の恋

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	臆病者達の恋

这是最糟糕的状况了。  
二宫坐在休息室的沙发上，两腿正对着门口大开，一手抓着一件方才从洗衣篮里翻出来的T恤，一手握着腿间半勃起的性器。  
在二宫的正前方，休息室的房门被推开，门口站着这件T恤的主人，正一脸呆滞地望着沙发上衣衫不整的他。  
那人看起来似乎对眼前发生的事有些难以置信，双唇迟疑地开合了数回，足愣了有半分钟后才找回了自己的声音。  
“ニノ……你在做什么？”  
二宫听见他这么说——平日里中气十足的声音带着少见的颤抖，足见他的震惊。  
还有比这更糟的情况吗？

数小时前，是舞台、音乐与聚光灯，是五个人和五万五千人的狂欢盛宴。  
二宫唱着，跳着，用全身的每一个细胞竭力带动周遭氛围。空气中满溢的是快乐的味道，充盈了东蛋的荷尔蒙在发酵。二宫不经意间往那个人的方向瞥去，眼神与眼神在虚空毫无征兆地交汇。  
那边的人却像是接收到了什么信号，突然从舞台的那一端向他的方向奔来。二宫看着那个人顶着满头的汗珠拔足狂奔，飞扬的发丝托着那双盛满了星光的眼睛在他的视线里迅速放大，像极了那年初见时，他无忧无虑的少年模样。  
也许是空气太闷，温度太高，二宫一瞬间有种时间回溯的错觉。那时的他也是这样，在盛夏最炎热的时候冲他飞奔而来，带着满身的汗水与泥泞，给他一个扑了满怀的粘腻拥抱。  
他已经喜欢了他太久，久到分不清这种心动是从何时产生。  
然而时过境迁，今时那脚步却在他面前猛地止住。相叶向他高高扬起手，而他也在下一秒反应过来，会意地抬手与之击掌。台下此的尖叫声此起彼伏，一切都只是舞台上助兴的演出。  
“最高だよ。”  
他向他扬起最灿烂的笑容，未经麦克风放大的声音穿透周遭的嘈杂直直地灌进他的耳蜗，是与五万五千人无关的、只有他一个人听得到的信息。  
他已经错过了最好的年岁，时光已经不再足以挥霍。  
二宫笑而不答，他与他错身而过，各自奔向舞台的两边，逐渐远去。  
表演仍在继续，那充满汗味与荷尔蒙的怀抱终究只存在于谁旖旎的梦中。  
二宫抹了把脸上的汗珠向台下的人群挥手，心脏在胸腔中跳得快速而平静，如一副死去多时却仍在运作的尸体。

舞台之后，人群散去，戏中人却仍陷在那片刻的梦幻里。  
二宫觉得今天的自己有点不太正常，他的神经仍沉浸在方才的兴奋中。那人向他冲来的场景烙印在他脑中，像被谁按下了单曲循环般不断播放。  
他默然地跟在同伴的身后往休息室走，视线无意识地跟着那个褐色的后脑，然后那人就像注意到他的目光一般回过了头，向他露出一个温柔至极的微笑。  
他说：“ニノ，在想什么？”  
“没有，没什么。”二宫条件反射地答，把真实的想法熟练地卡在肚子里，“在想等下要去吃什么，饿死了。”  
“啊，我也是。”他放慢了步子等着二宫走到他面前，大大咧咧地揽住了对方的肩膀，“要不要一起去吃点什么？”  
暖暖的体味随着他的靠近将二宫一点一点地包裹，二宫强忍下要冲到嗓子眼的心跳，抓着他的手从自己的肩头拿下。  
“不要，我要回家打游戏。”  
“哎——偶尔一起吃个饭不也挺好吗？”  
他夸张地拖长失落语气，蹙眉忿忿的样子在二宫看来也可爱得要命。  
“那就请你先跟我的经纪人预约一下吧。”  
“什么啦……”

说着要回家打游戏的二宫，到了休息室却一反常态地拐进浴室泡起了澡。  
第二天没有演唱会，其他人换了衣服收拾完便陆陆续续离开了休息室。唯独二宫磨磨蹭蹭，留到了最后一个。  
那个人是倒数第二个走的。临走之前他似乎还不死心，半戴着口罩的脑袋伸进浴室的门，冲二宫喊：“ニノ，今天真的不要一起吃个饭吗？”  
“不要。”  
二宫摆摆手轻描淡写地拒绝，然后看着那颗棕色的脑袋失望地“哦”了一声，钻出了浴室带上门。  
他的身影慢慢从磨砂玻璃后消失，二宫听着休息室的门发出“咯嗒”的轻响，所有声音消失，归于沉寂。  
休息室里，只剩下了他一人。  
二宫静了片刻，氤氲热气熏得脑袋开始发晕。他从浴池中缓缓起身，用浴巾囫囵擦干了身体，套上T恤走了出去。  
HITACHI的空调挂在墙上无声运作，室内一片温暖，没有丝毫置身冬季的实感。  
二宫趿拉着拖鞋走到角落整齐排列的衣架边，湿漉漉的足尖踢上了什么硬物，他低下头，脚边安静躺着的是一只硕大的脏衣篮，里面凌乱堆积着几件相同款式的T恤。  
那是他们方才穿过的，每人一件的T恤。  
二宫觉得自己是疯了。  
他面无表情地俯身在脏乱的衣物里翻找，并凭借标签上的细小标记找出了属于那个人的那件，随后把鼻尖埋进衣料间，深深吸气。  
熟悉的柔和气息铺天盖地地将他包裹，二宫捏着轻薄的棉质衣物无声呻吟。他缓慢地坐回沙发上，沉浸在那人的气味中闭上双眼。他想象出他的脸，想象他修长的手在自己的身体上温柔抚摸，想象他将自己抱进怀中，想象他沙哑的喘息在耳边响起，饱含旖旎情欲。  
胯间的性器起了反应，他将棉质的衣料咬进口中，分出一只手握住挺立的肉茎。  
这不是他第一次想着他自慰了。幻想总是淫靡而美好，可现实却永远寂寥凄凉。  
四下一片寂静，二宫喘息着缩进沙发靠背里，握着性器的手越动越快，他紧皱着眉头，猫唇埋在衣料中叼着衣领，含糊不清地在高潮前低唤他的名字。  
“まっくん……”  
“ニノ……？”  
那个人的声音突兀地响起，将二宫的幻想击得粉碎，残落一地。  
这是二宫和也长达十几年的单恋中，最糟糕的一天。

相叶那时是真的想要拥抱他的。  
在五万五千人的注目下，他浅色的茶瞳被聚光灯照得透亮，越过大半个舞台与自己四目相对，仿佛一种无声的邀请。  
双脚在下一秒先于思想动了，他向他飞奔而去，渴求着一个睽别已久的拥抱。  
然而台下的喝彩与视线却提醒着他的处境，他最终还是在那双眼眸前止住了脚步，击掌之声默契得像是排练过无数次，亦像是某种与什么妥协的残响。  
他爱着他，却只能将所求留在幻想之中。  
相叶不是没有想过告白，然而他永远猜不透那双戏谑含笑的眼眸在想些什么。他望向自己的眼神似乎总是含情脉脉，可下一秒他又能倚在别人的肩上奶声奶气地撒娇。  
这么多年的真真假假，纵使他能从他的一个小动作中读出他的情绪，也早已丧失了分辨他真心的能力。  
于是告白变成了不可能的事，他们的距离太近，并且永远只能保持着这样的距离，一旦打破这个平衡便一切都覆水难收。  
相叶不敢赌，他赌不起。

一天的工作结束，最终也没能约到他跟自己去吃饭。  
相叶从特殊通道走向停车场，一路走一路回忆着方才浴室里那片刻的窥探。  
那个比他矮了半头的人窝在氤氲的热水里，奶白色的肌肤被热气熏得发红，头发湿漉漉地垂在眼前，柔软的猫唇还泛着诱人的水光……  
回忆过于煽情，以至于当相叶来到自己的车边时，才发现自己的车钥匙遗留在了休息室。  
自认倒霉的他只得再度折返。  
时间已经走到了后半夜，人群散尽的东蛋变得空旷而安静。相叶顺着空无一人的走廊一路走来经过了好几个漆黑的房间，走到休息室的门前却发现里面仍亮着灯，莹白的光线透过磨砂玻璃在地面上投射出一个模糊的光晕。  
[小和还没回去吗？]  
他暗自想着，推门的动作不由放轻，探头往里望去。  
然后他看到了从未想过的光景。  
“ニノ……你在做什么？”

他与他在休息室的两端对峙，一个衣衫不整，一个难以回神。  
相叶在怔忡中注意到了二宫手上的衣物，他吞了口唾沫稳下心神，强迫自己的视线从二宫赤裸的下体间移开，以尽量平稳的声线小心问道：“那个，是谁的衣服？”  
“是谁的都与你无关吧。”  
二宫下意识地避重就轻，开口声音哑得把他自己都吓了一跳。他不着痕迹地咬了一口自己的舌尖，到底也没有在相叶面前表现出动摇。  
“如果没什么事的话，请你出去。”  
被人撞破自慰的场景，无论是谁都一定会感到无比难堪吧。相叶知道，此时他最体贴的做法就是立刻关门离开，然后把这件事彻底忘掉，可他的目光却无法从二宫的身上移开。  
二宫有喜欢的人，而且这个人就在他们之中。  
他盯着二宫手上的衣物出神，而二宫却把他的若有所思当成了一种无言的鄙夷。  
没错，他的所作所为无论怎么看都是个十成十的变态。如今他唯一能做的，就是绝对不能让相叶发现这件衣服就是他自己的。  
二宫不敢想象，当相叶发现了他的感情，知道了他是用怎样的眼光看待自己的时候，他会是什么样的表情。  
他死死抓着衣领上的标签，用自己的手将那个小小的绿色标记捂得严严实实。  
呆立在门口的相叶动了，然而与二宫的预料相反的是，他没有立即离开，而是向着自己的方向一步步走来。  
相叶走到了二宫面前，居高临下地与二宫对视。  
二宫的耳廓涨得通红，嘴唇绷成一直线，脸上看不出什么表情，手却将那件衣服抓得更紧，指节泛出石膏般的惨白。  
相叶俯身握住了二宫抓着衣服的手，牵着他的手指一根一根地将被抓皱的布料松开，从他的掌心抽出了那件染着汗味的T恤。  
二宫的手颓然地张着。他别开了眼不再去看相叶的表情，粉色的耳尖在发间轻轻颤抖，仿佛一个在等待审判的无辜囚徒。  
“小和。”相叶俯身在他耳边轻唤，修长手指穿插进他的五指间，与他十指相扣，“如果你不介意的话，把我当成他好吗？”  
二宫的双眼瞬间睁大，他听到上方相叶的声音越来越近，身边的沙发陷下一块，相叶将膝盖了上来，将他禁锢在身下。  
“把我当成你喜欢的那个人吧，让我来帮你。”  
“你……”  
二宫扭头的瞬间被相叶封住了唇，话音来不及出口便被唇齿堵回喉间。二宫因震惊而微启的唇为身上人创造了可乘之机，相叶的舌灵巧蹿入他口中搅动，那股他独有的、混杂着浓烈荷尔蒙的体香在唇舌相接之处蔓延。二宫从喉间发出几个沉闷音节，双足轻轻挣扎了两下，被相叶按着肩头压倒进了沙发里。  
裸着下体被暗恋对象推倒在休息室沙发上的二宫无暇再顾及其他，大脑震惊之余只能不断在心中回响着方才未能出口的那句话。  
——你疯了吗？

二宫的双手无意识地攀在相叶肩上，那动作说不上是在推拒还是想要拥抱。相叶的手握住了他半勃起的下体，常年在各种户外农艺番组磨练出来的掌心略带薄茧，带着比他体温更高的热度握着他的性器上下抚弄。二宫仰头在沙发里大口喘息，掌心和脚丫像被蒸熟一般通红充血，击打在相叶身上的力度也随着相叶的逗弄变得越发无力，反而像是某种助兴的撒娇。  
“不、不要这样……哈啊……你松手……”  
相叶空余的手撑在二宫的脸边，那张逆着光的脸不见平日的笑意，却透着令人颤栗的性感。  
“没关系的小和……把眼睛闭起来。”他俯身凑近了二宫的脸庞，二宫下意识闭上眼，裹挟着热气的吻轻轻落上了他的眼睑，有细密的痒意，“你把我想象成他就好，我会让你舒服起来的。”  
“唔……”  
二宫应答般轻哼了一声，猫唇微微嘟起，被相叶衔进口中，如吞咽般吮吸。  
那些只存在于幻想中的场景都有了实感，二宫不再挣扎。他闭着双眼，两只瓷雕般的白嫩手臂揽过相叶的颈，主动伸舌煽情地舔着相叶的唇肉。  
说是代替，却是再没有比这更真实的梦境。  
那只大掌撑着二宫的衣襟，将他随手套上的那件T恤高高卷过胸口，露出两粒缀在雪白肌肤间的粉嫩肉粒。相叶向下来到二宫的胸前，伸出舌尖绕着他一侧的乳珠娴熟地绕圈。二宫感到一阵从脊柱传来的痒，神经兴奋得突突跳动，他呜咽着抓紧了相叶肩头的衣服，肉茎在相叶的手中涨大，透明腺液不断从顶端流出，将他的掌心打得湿透。  
相叶心知二宫情动，他垂下了眼，丰厚唇肉包裹住二宫的乳尖吮吸出声。二宫呻吟出了奶猫般的鼻音，他的脚背绷紧，十个圆润的脚趾弓起，在细碎淫靡的水声中无意识地挺起胸脯将自己的乳肉往相叶的口中送。相叶舔过了一边的乳头又转而咬住另一边的肉粒，握着性器的手也仿佛竞争般快速撸动。快感仿佛前赴后继的浪潮，二宫来不及从一边的酥麻中缓过神来便又被卷进更强烈的快感中。  
他很快在相叶的手中泄了出来，精液猝不及防地喷上了相叶的衣襟，留下星星点点的乳白污渍。  
二宫仅仅是瞥了那痕迹一眼便再度闭上了眼睛，他单手抬起用手背虚掩着眼眸，被咬得红肿的乳尖随着呼吸上下起伏，泛着湿漉漉的水光。  
掩了双眼的二宫没有注意到，相叶的目光始终注视着他，胯间挺起鼓鼓囊囊的一团，幽深的黑瞳中充满蚀骨情欲。  
“小和……”  
他用沾满精液的手摸上二宫的臀肉，在空气中迅速冷却下来的体液湿滑而冰冷，激得二宫浑身一颤，胸口升上一股异样的燥热。  
“还想要更多吗？”  
二宫起伏的胸口一滞，分岔在相叶身侧的肉足回勾，脚跟在他后腰轻蹭了两下，猫唇紧抿，未发一语。

二宫的视线自始至终都没有与相叶交汇。  
他被相叶温柔地分开了双腿，后穴周围被抹上了大量冰凉滑腻的东西，然后插入了手指。二宫闭着眼睛，脑中却随相叶的动作清晰地想象出了他用自己的精液为自己润滑扩张的场景，色情至极。  
相叶将二宫的腰用靠垫垫高，低头埋首在他的两腿之间，呼吸中尽是他下体腥膻的味道，适才沐浴完的小穴泛着柔嫩的粉，在他的眼底如一张贪吃的小嘴般收缩着吞吃他的指节。相叶在心中发出无声的呻吟，胯间硬得要爆炸，几欲立刻进入眼前人的身体。  
这是他反复幻想过无数次的场景，然而当幻想成为现实，他却变得小心翼翼。  
相叶一边观察着二宫的样子一边缓慢而仔细地扩张，插在穴里的手指从一根变成两根，二宫的眉头始终紧锁，看不出是舒服还是忍耐。相叶在扩张中侧首吻上了二宫大腿内侧的嫩肉，门齿随着细碎的吻衔起小片的肌肤轻轻向外撕咬。侵略性十足的亲吻让二宫忍不住轻叫起来，短促而轻微的尖叫听起来无比煽情。相叶吮起一小块软肉吸出一个艳红的吻痕，扩张的手指再添一根，在二宫紧窄的穴里来回抽插搅起雪白的浮沫。  
漫长的扩张在二宫的喘息中结束，忍耐到极限的相叶将沾满了淫靡汁液的手指抽出，拉下裤子的拉链掏出硬了许久的肉刃，用顶端沾了二宫穴口的淫液来回磨蹭。  
“小和……”  
相叶舔了舔干渴的唇，用饱含暗哑情欲的声音唤着二宫的名字。四下没有安全套，他残存的理智阻了直接进去的冲动，相叶不确定地唤着二宫，是在最终确认他的意愿。  
已经期待了许久的二宫被他叫得脊背酥麻，肉肉的小手挣扎着搭上他的手臂，费力地将他拉向自己。  
“进来……就这么直接进来。”  
相叶听到了自己理智崩塌的声音。  
他在二宫尖细的呻吟中挺身操了进去，经过细致扩张的肉穴紧致而柔软，带着令人满足的温度，将他的性器咬得紧密。  
他忍不住发出一声低沉的喟叹，俯身抱住了二宫的身子开始抽送肉茎。力道十足的挺动一下一下拍打在二宫柔嫩的臀肉上，将他连同身下的沙发干得剧烈晃动起来。二宫紧紧抱着相叶的脊背发出断断续续的呻吟，一只通红的肉足勾起，挂在相叶的后腰上一并摇晃。  
被按在沙发上的二宫有种不真实的感觉，他的后穴被撑得满满当当，初次被进入的钝痛与饱胀感让他锁紧了眉头，然而那种梦寐以求的满足感却令他舍不得松开拥着相叶的手。他的视线越过相叶的肩头无意识地从天花板上的惨白灯管转移到墙上的挂钟，时间已过午夜，秒针孜孜不倦地向又一个黎明爬去。  
数小时前他们还只是在舞台上都不敢拥抱的队友，然而一夜都不到的时间，他们便抱在了一处，在空无一人的东蛋像野兽一样地交合。二宫的脑袋昏昏沉沉，只有相连之处的高热触感在源源不断地刺激着神经，让他分不清这是现实，还是春梦一场。  
相叶的性器在一阵毫无章法的冲撞后猛地撞上了他体内的腺点，强烈而直接的快感毫无征兆地冲上神经。二宫高亢地尖叫出声，肉手在相叶的后背难耐地抓紧。刺痛隐隐从脊背传来，相叶未发一声，沉默地将肉茎从绞紧的穴眼里拔出，再度插入又是精准地对着二宫的敏感带猛地一撞。二宫的叫声变得甜腻婉转，快感熏红了他的面颊，他的呼吸变得凌乱而急促，后穴兴奋地配合着肉棒的抽送收缩。  
“嗯啊！！好舒服……那里、嗯……还要……まっ……啊啊……”  
深陷情欲中的二宫险些把相叶的名字唤出口，然而残存的理智却阻止了他未完的话音。他将叫到一半的音节用呻吟盖过，最终还是没有唤出平日里那个亲昵的称呼。  
[まっくん……まっくん……]  
二宫暗自在心里默念，他在淹没神志的快感中感到了一丝悲哀，到底他还是不敢把自己真正的心意合盘托出，不敢去赌那双漆黑杏眼中流露出的丝毫厌恶。  
他怕极了被他讨厌和疏远，无论如何也不敢对他说爱。

这场荒诞中的另一个人亦未尝不满怀悲戚。  
相叶在操弄中侧首亲吻二宫的耳廓，唇温柔地吻遍那只绯红的小巧耳朵。身下的人是他暗恋了多年的人，他在无数的梦境中与他相拥，却从未想过第一次真正将他抱在怀中会是这样的场景。  
二宫有喜欢的人，他像自己喜欢他那样地喜欢那个人，甚至也会把那个人当成他的性幻想对象。  
相叶感到一阵无力的恼火，他操干的动作变得越发粗鲁。身下的二宫叫得一声比一声媚，却衬得他心境越发凄凉。  
他的呻吟，他的姿态，他的喜欢。  
他的一切都不属于他，所有的美好都是他偷来的，他强占的。  
相叶眉头紧蹙，汗水湿透了衣物滴落沙发上，他抱紧了身下的二宫，与之胸膛相贴着快速抽送。在一阵发泄般的操弄之后，他卡着最后的关头从二宫的后穴里抽出性器，将大量的浓稠精水射在了二宫的身上。  
二宫也再次射了一发，肉茎疲软下来搭在小腹上，从腹部到前胸沾满了白浊的精液，甚至连下巴上都沾到了些许。他双手贴在脑袋的两侧，赤裸的胸口剧烈地上下起伏，无力合上的两腿间还挂着些许腺液，眼神像个破布娃娃般失了聚焦，满面情欲后的潮红。  
相叶在二宫的脚边坐下，俯身自责地将沙发上的人抱起，让他倚靠进自己的怀里。二宫乖顺地把头埋在相叶的胸口，急促呼吸的模样像极了依靠着母亲的雏鸟。相叶不敢去看二宫的表情，他把下巴靠在了二宫毛茸茸的发间。两人沉默地在寂静的深夜相拥，凌乱的呼吸声渐止，只剩挂钟走秒的声响无比清晰。  
在一阵冗长的沉默之后，相叶还是开口打破了两人间的微妙气氛。  
“小和。”他轻声道，话音低沉而轻柔，仿佛飘散在空中，“如果……我是说如果，如果以后你又想起他，我随时可以帮你。”  
埋首在相叶怀里的二宫没有出声。  
相叶感到背后的衣角被一只小手抓紧，却最终没有得到任何回应。

那荒诞的一夜过去，第二天又是演唱会期间惯例的舞蹈练习。  
相叶不知道该用什么样的表情去面对二宫，他在比平时更晚的时间抵达了练舞房，在踌躇中缓慢推开了大门。  
门内是四个熟悉的身影，二宫穿着宽松的条纹T恤站在镜前暖身，看起来与平日无异。  
“你迟到了哦，相葉くん。”  
注意到他的樱井笑着向他招呼，相叶点头亦扬起笑容，余光却始终注意着二宫的方向。  
“抱歉抱歉，今天路上有点堵车。”  
他看到二宫停下了暖身的动作，扭头与他对上视线，弯唇笑得自然。  
“堵车？是你睡过头了吧。”  
“……才没有啦。”  
一切都和之前没有什么区别。  
仿佛昨晚的事，只是谁可笑的幻想。

樱井觉得最近的相叶有点不太对劲。  
这是他不知道第几次注意到他的走神了，自从上一次的演唱会结束后，这一周间相叶就时常魂不守舍，有时与谁对话的中途都会突然停下话头，盯着虚空中的某一个点若有所思。  
号称团妈的樱井直觉不对，虽然相叶平日里时常会犯一些奇怪的迷糊，但总不该是这种心事重重的状态。  
他在练舞的间隙盯着相叶，看着相叶在镜前独自练习舞步，看着他蓦地停下动作，望着镜中的倒影发呆。  
樱井顺着相叶的视线看去，却发现他盯着的其实不是什么虚无，而是镜中二宫的倒影。  
……也许事情要比他他想象中更复杂。  
樱井打定了主意，迈步往相叶身边走去。  
“相葉くん？”  
“啊、翔ちゃん，什么事？”  
相叶从呆愣中回神，若无其事地用手背擦了把下巴上的汗珠。  
“刚刚发呆了吧，你。”樱井单刀直入，并不打算给他糊弄过去的机会，“最近发生什么了吗？你走神的次数变多了。”  
相叶瞪大了眼睛，菱形嘴惊讶地张大：“哎，你怎么知道……”  
“因为我一直看着你啊。”樱井被相叶呆愣的样子逗笑，抬手拍了拍相叶的肩膀，“怎么样，今天结束以后要不要一起喝一杯？久违地聊聊天。”  
“果然还是瞒不过你。”相叶垮下肩膀长叹一声，向樱井露出笑容，“我知道啦，那晚点一起走吧。”  
樱井与相叶二人就这样愉快地定下了晚上的饭局。  
在两人都没有注意到的地方，背对着他们休息的二宫听完了全部的对话，默默捏紧了手上的纸杯。

东京的夜晚鲜有沉寂，路上人来人往，灯火斑斓。  
相叶和樱井在夜色的掩饰下走进了一早订好的居酒屋。两人在安静的包间落座，各自褪了厚重的外套，向彬彬有礼的服务生要了两杯冰啤。  
头顶的中央空调将冬日的室内烘得温暖如春，配上两杯冰得正好的啤酒，咕嘟咕嘟下肚，碳酸激得人浑身通畅，一天的疲惫都一扫而空。  
有了啤酒暖场，一些感性的问题也变得方便进行。  
樱井放下剩了一半酒液的玻璃杯，率先向相叶抛出了谈话的契机。  
“那么，最近到底发生了些什么？”  
“嗯……”相叶垂下眼，酒杯的边缘在唇边顿了一瞬，无声落上桌面，“我跟喜欢的人做了，但是没有告白。”  
樱井一口酒还没来得及咽下，险些被惊得背过气去。  
“噗——咳咳咳……那、那你是强……”  
“不不不，不是的啦，我没有强行……”相叶慌忙摆手澄清，话说到一半却迟疑了起来，“嗯……那应该不算是强暴吧……”  
“……”樱井开始思考自己的同事是不是摊上了刑事案件。  
“情况有一点复杂。”相叶捏着酒杯的把手，食指顺着玻璃光滑的表面来回游移，“我喜欢他，可他大概不喜欢我。”  
樱井盯着他不断移动的指尖，稍一沉吟后还是打破了相叶的哑谜：“你说的那个人，是ニノ吧？”  
那根抵着杯子把手的手指停了下来，樱井的视线上移，毫不意外地看到了相叶目瞪口呆的模样。  
“你、你怎么……”  
“都说了，我一直在看着你啊。”樱井就着相叶惊讶的样子愉快地抿了口酒液，“我看到了，你发呆的时候总是望着他。”  
“……太厉害了翔ちゃん，跟读心术一样。”  
相叶放松了身子垂头感慨，右手松开了酒杯平放在桌上。  
“没错，就是ニノ。”他说，“我喜欢他，但他喜欢的应该是你、leader和松润中的其中一个人。”  
“我们？！”这下惊讶的人变成了樱井，“这怎么可能？”  
“只可能是你们中的谁啦，既然他说不是我。”  
相叶扯着嘴角勉强向樱井笑了笑，像极了电视剧里乖巧隐忍的凄惨女配。  
樱井不由放低了音调，小心地问道。  
“他明确说了不喜欢你吗？”  
“唔，那倒也没有。”相叶嗫嚅着一双菱形嘴，含糊不清地说，“他没有明确地说，但当时的情况可以看出，他喜欢的人不是我。”  
“不应该啊。”樱井回忆着二宫平日的表现喃喃自语，“如果ニノ真的喜欢我们中的谁，那也应该是你才对。”  
“谢谢你安慰我啦。”  
相叶笑得凄惨决绝，让樱井不敢多言。  
“这几天我一直在想，ニノ喜欢的到底是谁。”  
相叶的眼神放空，思绪回到了数日前的那个夜晚。  
那天他是有机会去确认那件T恤的归属的，可他却最终选择了避而不见，是怕知道真正的答案，怕知道了以后，看向某个成员的眼光会变得不一样。  
然而这些天他还是忍不住去想这件事，忍不住去想二宫的心意，忍不住去回忆那个短暂的夜晚。  
“我还是想不出结论，其实就算知道了也没什么用……”相叶的声音越来越低，低到樱井需要凑近了耳朵才能听见他在说什么，“知道以后，难道要去怨恨你们中的谁吗？我做不到……”  
“嘛……”  
樱井不知道该对这样的相叶说什么，只得摸了摸那颗垂下去的脑袋，莫名有种在安慰失落的大兔子的错觉。  
“嗯——但是总是这样在意也不是办法。”樱井抱臂满面苦恼，一双剑眉拧得纠结，到底也想不出什么完美的解决办法。  
相叶不敢去求证二宫喜欢的是谁，又咬死了二宫一定不喜欢自己。  
一场死局。  
“嘛，干脆不要去想这件事了吧。”团妈决定投降，对问题采取了消极回避的解决方式，“既然他这几天表现得像什么都没发生过，那你也这么处理吧。”  
“嗯……”  
“就让这件事情过去吧，当作什么都没发生过，你可以继续你的单恋，也不用去纠结他真正的心意。”话说到一半，樱井自觉不对劲，挫败地叹了口气，“唉，其实对你的问题，最好的办法还是索性去跟他告白然后把你的心意全部好好告诉他，这样一切都能做个了断。”  
“可是……”  
“我知道。”樱井打断了相叶的话，“现在的情况牵扯了太多，你承担不起告白失败的风险，所以你只能把这件事当没发生过。”  
“是啊……”相叶长叹一声，像是认命又像是感慨，“你说的没错，他也是这么做的。”  
“嗯。”樱井举杯凑到相叶面前，与他放在面前的酒杯碰了一记，发出一声脆响，“好啦，今晚就尽情喝吧，喝完回去好好睡一觉，把这件事忘掉。”

相叶的生活逐渐恢复了以前的样子。  
他像过去一样地工作、交际，对待二宫和其他成员的态度也一如既往。起初的几天还有片刻的走神，但随着日子一天天过去，他最终将自己的状态调整了回来，将一切都拉回了正轨。  
正如樱井所言，也许最好的处理办法就是当一个成年人，把那些荒诞藏进记忆的角落，永不启封。  
一切本该如此，如果故事的另一个主角没有再出来搅局的话。

距那个夜晚的一个月之后，又是一个收录团综的日子。  
一天三场的连续收录已是家常便饭，结束工作时已是深夜。相叶像往常一样跟着其他人从摄影棚回到休息室，打算换了衣服便收工回家。  
在恒温26℃的室内，相叶拉着自己的后衣领褪下了身上的卫衣，赤裸着上身伸手准备从衣架上取下私服。  
“等下有空吗？”  
二宫的声音毫无预兆地响起，相叶伸出去的手一顿，扭头看向自己的身后。  
那人不知道什么时候站在了那里，手里跟他一样拎着私服，眼神随意望着另一个方向，在他的注视下坦然地脱下了上衣。  
长期不见太阳的白嫩肌肤毫无遮掩地暴露在了他眼前，相叶又想起了被他藏起来的那点记忆，喉结上下一滚，下意识吞了口唾液。  
“嗯，有空。”他自觉放低了音量，仿佛做贼心虚般扫视了一圈休息室里的其他三人。没有人注意到他们的私语，这让相叶稍稍安下了心，拿起私服毛衣往脑袋上套。  
“这样。”二宫的声音亦不大，以只有他们两人可以听到的音量在相叶的身后续道，“那等会儿我去你家。”  
“哎？”相叶眨了眨眼，却到底控制住了没有往二宫的方向看去，“为什么……？”  
为什么那件事之后还可以毫无芥蒂地去他的家？  
“为什么？你自己想。”  
二宫在相叶看不见的地方笑了，可爱的表情活像只得了猎物的小狐狸。他上前一步，薄唇凑近了相叶的耳边，用气音在他耳畔低声道：“也许是为了继续上次的事？”  
相叶猛地回头，二宫却仿佛料到他会扭过头来，率先一步退了回去，转身拎上背包往门外走去。  
被扔在脑后的相叶呆立在原地，目送着他消失在了门外。

相叶在不安和隐隐的期待中回了家，在玄关放好了背包便瘫坐进沙发，满脑子都是二宫方才那意味深长的话。  
好在他的等待并没有持续太久，不过片刻后，门铃声便如约响起。  
相叶暗自深呼吸，强定下心绪后站在了玄关，拉开房门。  
二宫如他所言地站在了相叶家门外，见他开了门，二宫便熟门熟路地一猫腰从他身侧钻了进去。  
“开门太慢了。”他低声抱怨，一路径直走进相叶家的厨房，从冰箱里捞了罐啤酒自然地倚上料理台喝下一大口，语调夸张地长出了口气，“呼——果然还是啤酒最棒了。”  
相叶靠在厨房的门框上看着二宫动作，半晌才迟疑地开口：“你今天来我家是什么事呢……小和？”  
二宫闻言放下了只喝了一口的易拉罐，他望着相叶的双眼向他走去，最终立在他面前，一双穿了过长衣袖的手臂柔柔勾上相叶的后颈。  
“我说了吧，是来找你继续上次的事。”  
相叶将手虚搭上二宫的腰，不知是否该将这个牵动他心神的人抱紧。他强迫自己不去在意二宫那双诱人的唇，不去在意那近在咫尺的体香。  
“上次的事情是指……？”  
二宫似乎注意到了相叶的紧张，他轻轻笑着把脸贴近，一双含笑的茶瞳在逆光的地方奇异地反着晶亮的光，配上那张五官清纯的脸，像极了吸人精魄的妖精。  
“你自己说，如果还想的话，可以找你。”  
相叶呼吸一滞，搭在二宫腰上的手僵了一瞬，缓缓收紧。  
“嗯，是那么说的。”  
怀里的妖精垂下了眼睑，猫唇叼起相叶的下唇肉，挑逗地小口吮吸。  
“那……接下来去你房间？”

这对二宫来说，是一场计划缜密的试探。  
那天相叶的表现太过反常，他本可以一走了之，却非但没有直接离开，反而跟他做到了最后，甚至还给出了之后的邀请。  
当晚的二宫沉浸在自慰被喜欢的人撞破的羞耻情绪中，后来又直接被他按在了身下根本无暇去思考相叶的种种反常，只当是他太过温柔，连这种事情都要小心地照顾他的情绪。  
然而当他从乱七八糟的情绪中抽身，冷静下来之后，他意识到了相叶那显而易见的反常，那显然不该是一个普通同事的“温柔”。  
二宫把相叶的连日走神看在眼里，不由得产生了一个猜测。  
他猜想，相叶说不定也是喜欢他的。  
所以他在相叶恢复了往日的状态后依然主动来找了他，二宫大概能猜到那天樱井对他说了些什么。二宫故意在相叶以为自己放下了那件事后来挑逗他，像一只经验丰富的狐狸，不紧不慢地追赶着野兔，待猎物放松下来的瞬间一举击破。  
事实证明，这很有效。  
二宫在来相叶家之前特意换上了相叶送给他的内裤。他与相叶一边拥吻着一边挪进了卧室，他在相叶褪下他的长裤时主动分开了双腿，不着痕迹地注意着相叶看到他内裤时的反应。  
相叶在脱他裤子的时候动作有明显的停顿，二宫心知自己的小手段起了作用，嘴角满意地勾起，一只肉手伸到两人之间摸上相叶的胯间，并毫不意外地发现那里早已硬起了一团鼓包。  
“硬得真快。”  
他笑起来的模样有一种无辜的色气，小手按着那团硬挺的物什不紧不慢地抚弄，蹭得相叶加重了呼吸，按着二宫不住地亲吻他的双唇和脖颈。  
二宫仰着头奶声奶气地呻吟，手掌顾不上去挑逗相叶转而搭上相叶的后背。他两腿大张，下体隔着底裤与相叶碰在一处，仿佛相互抚慰般来回磨蹭。  
相叶直觉今天的二宫与上次又有所不同，之前的他是只无助的小猫，今天却像只经验老到的狐狸，一举一动都能勾起相叶的欲望，折磨着他的神经。  
也许这才是二宫本来的样子，他所熟知的那个他做什么都游刃有余，让人猜不透他的情绪。  
二宫在相叶将他的底裤也褪下时按住了相叶的肩头，猝不及防间相叶被他反推倒在床上，两人的位置对调，二宫赤裸着屁股坐上了相叶的大腿。  
“小和？”  
下方的相叶疑惑地望着二宫，一声轻唤才出口，便被二宫用唇封回了口中。  
二宫细致地舔过相叶口中的每一个角落，唇分时牵起一缕银丝，黏在两人的嘴角泛着淡淡的水光。  
二宫用柔软的指腹抹去了相叶嘴角的唾液，靠在相叶大腿上的屁股轻动，蹭着相叶的腿肉前后摩擦。  
“我们玩点新的怎么样？”小狐狸笑靥纯真，哄骗大兔子走进陷阱，“まっくん？”

相叶确信，这次的二宫真的很不一样。  
二宫将他按倒在身下后把相叶的内裤也脱了下来，他直起身子，在相叶的上方调转了方向，脑袋面向相叶的肉茎，屁股朝向了相叶的脸。  
相叶隐隐猜到了他的意图，但当肉茎被那张甜蜜的小嘴包裹的时候，他还是爽得发出了长叹。  
二宫不知从哪儿学来的口交技术，柔软的舌尖顺着相叶暴涨的阴茎来回舔了个遍，尔后张大了嘴努力将肉茎吃进一半，舌头沿着柱身不断打转，喉间被浓烈的气味充盈干呕，柔嫩软肉反是吸上了性器的顶端，舔得相叶险些在他嘴里缴械。  
二宫的两只肉手握着他吃不下去的底端抚弄，对着相叶的肉茎吞吐了一阵后松开了口，扭头颇为不满地对着相叶晃了晃白嫩的小屁股，哑着被腺液弄得黏糊糊的嗓音抱怨。  
“まっくん，也舔舔我的。”  
相叶依言含住了二宫挺立的肉茎，二宫舒服地闷哼了几声，嘴里还含着相叶的性器，声音听起来像是在撒娇一般，魅惑而色情。  
这个体位不得不说是新奇的，浓烈的腥臭和着二宫熟悉的体香充满了相叶的鼻腔，吞吐的动作让他产生了一种真的在品尝二宫的奇异感受。而另一方面，二宫也在卖力地舔弄他的性器，属于他的气味也强烈地充满了二宫的唇齿，被他一点一点吞吃下肚。就好像两个人以一种奇妙的形式交融在了一起，精神上的快感大于了肉体。  
相叶在一阵阵快感中不自觉地挺起了腰，肉茎猝不及防地深顶进二宫的喉咙，二宫难受地哼了一声，后穴在相叶的眼前猛地收紧。相叶心领神会，在给二宫口交的间隙舔湿自己的手指，一边给二宫含着前面一边掰开了他的臀缝，将湿漉漉的手指压着穴口的褶皱插了进去。  
二宫没有料到会在这个时候被进入，压抑的尖叫被阴茎堵在口中，还插在相叶口中的性器颤抖着射了出来。二宫下意识扭着屁股想从相叶口中抽出，却被他一把抓住了臀肉，发软的腰使不上力气，二宫只得呜咽着流下了两行眼泪，口中却因情绪激动而紧紧吮住了相叶的肉棒，越发脱不开身。  
局势一下子又逆转了过来。二宫不知相叶是在色情方面天赋异禀还是真人不露相，非但把他的精液全部吞了下去，末了还不忘把他软下去的肉茎仔细舔了一遍才松口，转而抱着他的屁股开始认真扩张。  
泄了一发的二宫彻底软在了相叶的身上，相叶粗硬的器物从他的嘴里滑出，他的脸无力地埋在相叶的胯间，任凭那根被他舔得湿漉漉的肉棒在他脸上蹭出一道道水痕，嘴里胡乱发出软软的呻吟。  
“呜……まっくん，好舒服……还要……”  
相叶索性将他再度翻了过来压在身下，二宫顺从地对相叶张大了腿，两手主动掰开自己白嫩嫩的臀肉，向相叶露出艳红的小穴。  
“把肉棒放进来……想要まっくん进来……”  
“小和……”  
没有人能经得住喜欢的人这样撩拨。  
相叶扶着自己的阴茎插了进去，二宫顺势环住了相叶的脊背，靠在他耳边故意叫得甜腻欢快。  
“啊啊，好大……まっくん的、好喜欢，呜啊……”  
相叶没有想过二宫在床上会有这样的一面，耳边回响的呻吟之声媚得惊人，下体连接在一起的地方火热泥泞。如果说相叶是因为体能而对做爱天赋异禀，那么二宫就是纯靠技巧和头脑。他一边放浪地叫着，腰肢一边迎合着相叶的抽送扭动。相叶在二宫的配合下很快找到了他体内的腺点，龟头每每蹭过那处，二宫的小穴都会敏感地收缩，层层肠肉将相叶吸得舒爽，诱惑着他往更深的地方顶撞操弄。  
与心爱的人激烈做爱的快感带来了极大的精神满足，相叶一边操着二宫，一边撑起身子扭头去寻二宫的唇。二宫心领神会，小手按上相叶的后脑主动将唇凑了上去。浓烈的腥膻味道在两人的口中互相交汇，然而两边都没有露出丝毫不适的反应，二宫配合地张大了嘴，相叶的舌长驱直入，缠绕着二宫的软舌搅出清晰的水声，淫荡至极。他们唇齿和下体都紧密地结合在一起，仿佛要把自己的灵魂都与对方结合在一起。  
缠绵激烈的一吻结束，相叶睁开双眼，视线毫无防备地撞进一双蓄满水汽的琥珀色瞳孔，在那对可爱的豆眉之下，那双眼睛满含热烈的情欲，眼眶染着色情的红，瞳孔中倒映着的，满眼都是相叶自己的身影。  
“まっくん……”相叶听见那双魅惑的眼睛软软地唤，他的手被对方牵着，从衣摆里伸进去，放上了那对覆着一层柔软脂肉的胸前，“まっくん、帮我摸摸这里，喜欢……”  
相叶已经快分不清那句喜欢说的究竟是什么了。他在二宫的呻吟中低头咬住了他的乳尖，插在二宫屁股里的阴茎换了角度操到更深的地方，浓密粗硬的耻毛被袋囊挤压着扎在二宫柔嫩的屁股上，将那两瓣凝脂般雪白的臀肉染上绯红的色彩，诱人无比。  
两边加倍的快感让二宫叫得一声比一声高，他难耐地挺着胸承受相叶的舔舐，下体交合之处烫得要命，夹杂着细密的痛痒，快感放大到让二宫近乎病态地着迷。二宫伸着两条细嫩的藕臂无力地抱住了相叶埋在他胸前的脑袋，腰肢已经使不上力气瘫软下来，被相叶的两只大手抓住死死按在身下用力操弄。他能从与相叶的性事中感受到对方压抑许久的强烈爱意，安心和满足感充盈整个心脏，让二宫越发想要将自己整个交付给他。  
“まっくん、まっくん……”二宫软绵绵地哭叫着，垂在身侧的两条小腿缠上了相叶的腰，肉足在他身后扣紧，“更多、给我更多……想要まっくん、射进来……呜……全部都射给我……”  
如果这不是梦境，那么这个世界都疯了。  
相叶在二宫的求欢声中射了出来，肉茎如他所求地深深埋进了甬道，龟头抵着二宫的敏感带涌出大股大股的精液。二宫仰着头嘶哑地尖叫，含不住的唾液染湿嘴角，承受了一次内射的穴肉敏感地收紧，性器挤在他与相叶的小腹间射出了今晚的第二发，腹部染上一片白浊，被咬得艳红发肿的乳头也溅上了星星点点的精液，荒诞淫糜。  
两人相拥着大口喘息，汗水和体液黏腻地粘在身上也没有谁主动放手。相叶在调整过呼吸后便将肉棒抽了出来，精水从二宫合不拢的穴里流下来，不适感让二宫闷哼出声，脸蛋埋在相叶的怀里看不出表情。  
又是一次事后，理智重新回笼。  
相叶回味着方才二宫一次次喊出的名字和喜欢，不太聪明的脑袋一时分不清那到底是二宫的真实心意还是别的什么。他安静地抱着怀里的人，二宫毛茸茸的脑袋贴在他的颈窝，被汗水打湿的发丝在他面前起伏，让他忍不住侧首落下亲吻。  
怀里的二宫蓦地发出轻笑，相叶猛然回神，正想说些什么搪塞过去的时候二宫却抬起了头。适才经历过一场激烈性事的小妖精脸上还带着媚色，被吻得微微嘟起的双唇像极了草莓果冻，带着一股淡淡的腥膻主动吻了吻相叶的唇。  
“难道说，这么快就想再来一次了？”  
“不……不是的。”  
相叶支支吾吾地答，双唇嗫嚅了半晌，犹豫不定。  
现在是一种什么样的情况？二宫对自己是什么态度？自己该不该跟他告白？又或者说……  
数分钟前二宫的声音又开始在相叶的脑中回放，他望着二宫那张近在咫尺的脸，猜不透对方的想法。  
或者说，二宫喜欢的人，难道真的是他？  
“ね，まっくん。”在相叶做出决定之前，二宫率先开了口，“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“……”  
这个问题出乎相叶的意料，他望着二宫的双眼，望着那双琥珀般的瞳孔中倒映着的自己，收紧了揽着二宫的手臂。  
二宫敏锐地感受到了相叶的紧张，然而面上却没有丝毫表现，只是静静地等待着他的回答。  
在一段长久的沉默后，相叶终于做出了回应，向二宫轻轻点了点头。  
“……嗯。”  
“这样。”二宫弯起嘴角笑得诱人，双手从两人相贴的身体间抽出，换了个角度翻身压到相叶的身上，勾住了他的脖子，“那以后，你把我也当成那个人来做吧。”  
黏稠的精液随着动作从二宫的后穴流出落上相叶的大腿，两瓣嫩滑的臀肉不知是故意还是无意地蹭在他的肉茎上。相叶再一次硬了，性器挺立起来顶在二宫的臀缝间，被他摇晃着屁股夹住，半开的湿滑穴口轻松套住了顶端。  
“哼嗯……”二宫呻吟了一声夹紧小穴，屁股一点点往下沉，唇贴上相叶的嘴角，小恶魔一般哑声低语，“以后请多指教了，まっくん……”


End file.
